Playing Cupid
by neko.baybee
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and now that he's finally been reborn, Wizardmon is thinking now is the time to tell his love how he feels. It's been years since they've seen each other, but it's better late than never, right? WizGato, & some Takari, My first fic !


**Okay, ****this is my first fanfic so…sorry it it's sloppy or whatnot. I'm open to **_**constructive **_**criticism! Not FLAMING, but criticism. There's a difference, kay? Enjoy **

**Oh, & obviously. I don't own Digimon. But, I DO own this fanfic !**

**EDIT : OMG .. I _finally _figured out how to make the changes show up.. & it only took me what, 4 days?  
****Well, now the paragraphs aren't all smushed ! -feels accomplished- And thanks for the reviews & faves ily guys -**

Playing Cupid

_a WizGato fanfic_

_.. okay, and some Takari._

_This story takes place less than 2 months after MaloMyotismon is defeated, Wizardmon's data has finally been reconfigured, and is staying at the Kamiya house._

**February 14, 2003.**

Valentine's Day. Chocolate. Hearts. And lots of pink. The day that Gatomon had feared for years. She hated it.

Gatomon never even used to think there was such thing as love, until she met this certain special someone. The thought of someone caring about another had seemed so absurd to her, back in those dark days. All she knew of was hatred, disgust, and grief. Has it _really_ been over 3 years?

She couldn't stand seeing all the happy couples, cooing and gushing over each other, especially when her own torn & battered heart was so empty. Every February 14th only brought more tears and more loneliness for her.

_Except for this year,_ she thought to herself.

Why?

Because the one Digimon who had held her heart captive had finally returned, and today might just be the day when they'd share their first kiss.

Their first embrace.

She didn't dare think of it progressing any further, even though it has crossed her mind once or twice before.

She blushed.

Gatomon sighed dreamily outside the window of her and Kari's room. It was a cool & crisp February morning. Huge snowflakes gently fell to the ground and blanketed the trees, and the sun reflected off of the fresh snow, illuminating the sky with an enchanting glow. She purred softly. She loved winter.

Yet, she couldn't get Wizardmon off her mind.

How she loved him so. She loved him more than anything. No wait, that wasn't right. She loved Kari dearly, she was her DigiDestined, her best friend, and she was always there for her through thick and thin. Kari consoled her and wiped away her tears when it seemed her world was ending.

But, she was _in _love with Wizardmon. Gatomon's heart ached at just the mere thought of losing him again.

But there was no way she'd let him slip away.

Not another time.

Suddenly, she heard the door swing open. Kari was standing at the doorway, pink towel wrapped around her body, and her amber brown hair dripping wet.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love!" she said teasingly and gave her Digimon a huge bear hug. "Eww, you're all wet!" she said with mock anger. "And what are _you _so happy about, anyways? Hot date tonight?" Gatomon winked.

Kari slapped her playfully and laughed. "Not even close! I'm single and happy, thank you very much." Gatomon tried to contain a laugh. Neither T.K. nor Davis would like that answer much at all…well, maybe Davis more than T.K.

Gatomon took a sniff into the air. Something smelled really nice.

"Okay then, so explain the apricot shampoo! You only use it when you're going out somewhere speeeeciaaal…" she said is a singsong voice.

"Oh, whatever," Kari replied with a smirk. "I can use whatever shampoo I feel like, alright?" She fell onto the bed and sighed. "So, enough about my Valentine's Day. What are _you_ doing today?"

Gatomon looked at her, puzzled. "Um, doing what with _who_, exactly?"

"Wizardmon, obviously." Kari answered seriously. Gatomon blushed and looked up at the ceiling. "Oh, c'mon, we all know you guys were meant for each other. Even Tai can see it, and he's as dense as a rock." She rolled her eyes.

Gatomon couldn't help but laugh.

"I mean, it's not that I don't like him…a lot." she paused. "But what if he doesn't feel the same way? I think - I think he wants us to just be friends. That's all."

Kari looked at her like she was an alien who had just landed its spaceship in her room.

"Are you _kidding_?" she asked, bewildered. "I see the way he looks at you, all wistful and angsty, he wantsto tell you how he feels, he just doesn't know how to do it! You know how shy he is…always hiding behind that silly cloak of his."

"And just _how _exactly did you come to this conclusion?" Gatomon asked her partner, with just a hint of inquisitiveness in her voice.

"Gatomon, trust me. I want the best for you. You gotta let him know somehow that you love him as much as he loves you. I won't watch you be depressed anymore." she said. Gatomon sighed, and the room went silent. Kari thought for a moment, and said, "Oh, I get it. You don't wanna make the first move, do you?"

Gatomon blushed intensely.

"It's okay, I understand. What girl wants to be the first one to tell how she feels, anyways?" Gatomon opened her mouth to talk, but Kari was in her own world.

"I've got it! The perfect plan! _I'll _give him the hint." She looked to Gatomon's pale face and laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not talking about anything extravagant, just that it's Valentine's Day, and that now's his perfect chance to make a move. It's been so long, anyways." Kari took a deep breath and smiled to herself. "I'd make such a good Cupid," she said.

"Um, I'm not too sure…" Gatomon began anxiously. Kari interrupted her. "Hey, you don't have to thank me!' she laughed, as she thumbed through her closet. "_Everything_ is under control, 'cuz I'm playing Cupid today! You guys will thank me, just watch." Gatomon opened her mouth to protest, but remembered that when Kari set her mind to something, she meant business…she was quite the stubborn one.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wizardmon was sitting on his bed in the guest room where he had been staying since his abrupt arrival.

He seemed deep in thought, almost troubled. In his gloved hand, he was fiddling with a small, silver ring that had something inscripted in it. It glimmered beautifully in the glow of the sunlight.

Beside him there was a bouquet of pink and red roses, wrapped together by a curly white ribbon. With a sigh, Wizardmon got up from the bed and walked to the open window. "Why am I such a coward?" he thought. "Of all the courageous things I've done in my lifetime, and I can't even gather enough nerve to do this."

He paused.

"This one thing for the Digimon I adore."

He fell backwards onto the bed with another frustrated sigh. "Damn it."

He was about to leave the room to see what Gatomon was doing for lunch, when he heard knocking on the door. Getting up to see who was there, the thudding steadily got louder and faster. "Alright, I'm coming!" he yelled hastily.

Just who the hell _was_ that?

Suddenly, the door flew open and almost knocked him in his face. "What the _he_-" he sputtered, but Kari interrupted him. "My god, what took you so long to get the door?" she said, and stormed into the room. "Um, are you alright Kari?" he asked, heading towards the door.

"Not so fast!" Kari yelled, and pushed Wizardmon to the bed. "What did I do??" he asked nervously. Kari laughed as she looked at his confused expression. "Absolutely nothing, and that's the problem!"

She sat down on the bed beside Wizardmon and sighed. "So, Wizardmon, you really like Gatomon, don't you?" she asked. Wizardmon blushed and let his eyes wander from Kari's.

"O–of course…of course I, uh, like her, she's m–my best friend…" he stuttered.

Kari looked at him sternly. "I mean, _like _like her." She eyed the wizard curiously. He slowly turned around and looked Kari in the eyes, his heart racing.

"And tell me, what does it matter if I do or not?" he retorted. Kari looked taken-back for a bit.

"Because, it just does."

Wizardmon sighed deeply and looked to the ground, letting the brim of his hat fall over his face. He knew it would only be a matter of time before she had confronted him.

"Of course I like her. I love her. Always have, always will."

He looked up to Kari, trying desperately to choke back his tears. "Is that what you wanted to hear?" he said. Kari put her arm around his shoulders and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"Why won't you tell her?" she asked softly. "I can't. I mean, I don't know how-" he rested his head on Kari's shoulder, defeated. "It's just, when I'm around her, I can't think straight. I get all sweaty and mumble my words." He stopped to think.

"I was never like this when we first met. I used to be strong - and independent. Fine with being alone, fine with being my only friend. Nothing really fazed me, I had no need for company, Now, I can't even stand to be away from her. I don't know what I would do if I was to never see her again." Kari smiled sympathetically.

"Well, it _is_ Valentine's Day you know…don't let this chance pass you by, kay? You'll end up regretting it."

She raised herself from the bed. "Gatomon loves you with all her heart." Kari began. "She's been waiting for such a long time to tell you how she feels. It's killing her inside." She looked back to Wizardmon.

"Almost as much as it's killing you."

Wizardmon felt his cheeks getting red as Kari left the room.

* * *

Kari sighed. She had been so busy worrying about everyone else's special day, she totally forgot about hers. She mounted the stairs up to her room and collapsed on the bed.

"It's almost 1 already?" she said, looking to the clock. Kari sighed again, and then her gaze fell onto her fuchsia cell phone sitting on her bedside table.

Maybe she should give TK a call…just to see what he was up to. She wasn't _officially _with him, but everyone loved pairing them off together as a couple. And, she did kinda like him. She'd had a crush on him since they were just little kids, and it seemed that every year that passed, that crush grew stronger and stronger, not to mention the sturdy bond between them. Something about him…something that just drew her to him. She couldn't explain, it was as if it was...fate. But, was it weird that Davis kept crossing her mind?

Kari tentatively picked up the phone and went to TK's number in her contact list. The phone rang once… and twice… Finally, there was a sound, and Kari's heart fluttered.

"Hey, it's TK!" she heard from the other line.

"TK, I was just…"

"… sorry, but I guess I don't have my phone on me right now. Leave a message at the _beep_!" Kari heard the tone and sighed.

"Crap, his voicemail??" she cursed under her breath. Where was _her_ Cupid when she needed one?

She flung the phone to the ground and buried her head into her pillow. Life was much too complicated for a 12 year old.

* * *

It was after lunch, and Gatomon was still daydreaming in her room. "Am I gonna hide in here all day?" she asked herself.

Groaning, she turned around onto her stomach and pulled out a red faded diary from under the bed that she had been keeping forever. Turning to pages from years ago, she came across a page that caught her eye. In the corner there was a doodle of Wizardmon, smiling. She laughed.

Her eyes drifted to the date.

June 3, 1999.

Gatomon closed her eyes, and let a single lone tear trickle down her cheek. She thought about the terrible things they had overcome together, and the fact that he had always been there for her when she was hurt or feeling lonely.

The way he unselfishly tended to her wounds after Myotismon had beat her, the way his welcoming smile always reassured her that she would live to see another day, although there were some days where she just wished someone would kill her & get it over with. How she regretted _ever_ being so unkind to him… She slowly pulled off her glove and glared furiously at the crimson scar on her paw.

Horrifying memories flooded back to her.

The pain and sorrow of the past was something she would never be able to forget, she couldn't.

Myotismon was the one who had killed him. He's the one who had stolen his innocent life, he's the one who had taken away her one friend, the one person she could trust and rely on. The one person she had ever cared for.

"Screw him to hell," she cursed under her breath. Myotismon… why was she thinking about him anyway, on today of all days?

Suddenly, she heard the door slowly creak open. Gatomon threw the dairy back under the bed and shot an annoyed look to the doorway. Wizardmon peered at her, shyly.

"Sorry to disturb you," he said. "Oh, no no, you're not disturbing me at all," she said. For a moment, Gatomon had forgotten that he was no longer dead.

"Um, yeah, I–I just wanted to see if you wanted something to eat. It's 1,"

Gatomon got up and smiled at her friend.

"Yeah, I'm starving."

_Shit, what's wrong with me??_ Wizardmon muttered angrily under his breath. He reached into his pocket and rolled around the ring in his fingers. _No, not now_, he thought to himself.

Gatomon walked over to him and looked up into his jade green eyes. "You okay?" she asked. His face turned red and he nodded his head yes.

"Okay then." Gatomon laughed, and timidly put her paw in his hand.

Wizardmon's blush grew larger, with his smile hidden by the cloak of his cape, and sighed as Gatomon led him downstairs to the front door.

* * *

TK had just gotten out of the shower, when he noticed his cell phone flashing. "Hm, what's that?" he asked himself, pulling on a pair of faded jeans. He picked it up, and surprisingly, saw Kari's name blinking repeatedly on the screen. 1 missed call.

"Oh, crap," he said under his breath. He hastily punched in a few buttons, and accessed his voicemail. Nothing.

"Guess I better call her back…Typical Kari, didn't even bother to leave a message," TK said, laughing.

He wondered why she had called…he hoped it was for the reason that he thought. He sighed and sat down on the bed. Her face came to his mind and he smiled contently.

Hikari…

Man, that girl drove him crazy.

He'd always wondered if she thought about him as much as he thought about her.

* * *

Wizardmon and Gatomon walked in a peaceful silence to a popular coffee shop at the end of the street, Hollow Bastion. It was chilly, and every once in a while Gatomon would shiver and pull her scarf a little tighter around her neck.

"Cold?" Wizardmon asked, concerned.

She smiled and shook her head. "I'm fine, thanks."

He smiled back, and kneeled down. "You sure?" he asked again, his emerald eyes glimmering.

Gatomon blinked, and laughed. "Well, just a bit."

Wizardmon laughed too, picked Gatomon up off the ground, and hugged her, before gently placing her back onto the powdered concrete.

"Better?"

Gatomon giggled and nodded her head.

When they arrived, the place was packed. Dozens of cheerful couples sat at booths, both human & Digimon, cuddling and caressing. Gatomon couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. She wasn't _really _dating Wizardmon…but they looked like any other happy couple enjoying Valentine's Day.

She looked up to him and he didn't look uncomfortable at all, so she assumed things were alright.

A pretty waitress with pigtails tied in pink curly ribbons came over to take their orders. Well, she _skipped_ over.

"Haii guys!!" she said cheerfully. "What'll it be?"

Wizardmon cringed at the sound and looked to her nametag. _Queenie_…her voice was quite irritating. He glanced at Gatomon and he could tell she was trying hard not to giggle.

"Um, I'll have a large hot chocolate, extra marshmallows. And a peanut butter and jelly sandwich," Gatomon said.

"And you, sir?" she said to Wizardmon.

"I'll have the same." he replied, giving Gatomon a warm smile. "Hold the marshmallows, though."

"Awwwwhhh, you 2 are soooo cute!" Queenie cooed. "I'll be back with your order!!" And with that, she bounded off to the kitchen, and knocked into another waiter in the process. There was a loud crash of plates and flying sandwiches, a scream of 'colourful' curse words, and Queenie apologizing over and over again.

Wizardmon watched the scene and shook his head, which made Gatomon burst out laughing. Wizardmon stared at her, and laughed too.

"So, you don't like marshmallows?! What's wrong with you?" she said, still giggling.

"I think one hyper person is more than enough," he said, smiling. Well, Gatomon couldn't help it…she hadn't really had a chance to be alone with Wizardmon since his arrival. After the two had calmed down, Wizardmon sighed and patted his pocket, making sure the ring was still there. It was.

_Maybe this isn't the right time_, he thought.

Gatomon looked up at him, puzzled. "What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine," he assured her.

Gatomon was really beginning to wonder what was going on with him today.

Soon, Queenie had returned with their food, blushing. "You know what guys, this one's on the house. Consider it a Valentine's Day special," she said, grinning sheepishly at the pair.

They both said thanks and dug into their sandwiches.

"I guess she's good for something, after all." Wizardmon smirked. They laughed.

* * *

Kari was sprawled out on the couch, indulging in her favourite soap opera and a tub of strawberry ice cream. Where _is_ TK? she wondered miserably…she felt as if the two had just broken up, and they weren't even dating!

As if by magic, her phone vibrated in her pocket, startling her. She pulled it out, only to see TK's number on the screen.

Kari's heart skipped a beat. What does she say? Should she ask him out?? Should she let him make a move first? _Where_ did all her saliva go??

She took a deep breath and pressed the answer button. "Hey, TK!" she greeted him. _Ugh, I sound so eager_! she scolded herself.

"Kari!" he said. "What's going on?"

Kari smiled. "Nothing much…just at home, watching TV. I'm super bored"

There was silence from the other line, as TK wondered what to say.

"Oh yeah, me too," he said cautiously. "Yeah well- uh, I was wondering…"

Kari felt woozy, her spoon clutched nervously in her hand. _Don't faint, don't faint…_

"Um, wondering if…you wanted to go out with me somewhere, we could to the mall, or movies or something…" he paused. "I mean, if you don't already have plans, of course," he added in quickly.

Kari had to will herself not to burst out screaming yes, yes, _YEESSSS_!!

"Sure, sounds fun!" she grinned.

TK sighed with relief. "Great, so I'll be there at 5?"

Kari nodded her head, and then remembered that he couldn't see her gesture. "Oh yeah, 5 sounds good."

TK couldn't believe it…his first date…with the cutest girl at school, who just happened to be his best friend. "Alright, cya later!"

"Byeeee" she said happily, and hung up. The day was finally looking up for her!

* * *

Gatomon and Wizardmon were on their way back home, laughing and smiling & looking absolutely in love. Wizardmon was dying to kiss her, to touch her, but he didn't how to make his move…Gatomon didn't seem to notice his frustration, _though_.

"Lunch was so fun. Thanks for asking me" Gatomon said.

"No problem. I enjoyed myself, too. Plus, it was free."

The two laughed.

They had finally reached the house when suddenly, the door swung open and a very cheerful Kari was there to greet them.

"Whoa! Hey guys," she grinned. Gatomon stared at her and Wizardmon smiled and said hello.

"Hey, Kari…what are YOU so giddy about?" her partner eyed her questioningly.

Kari laughed. "Must you always be so suspicious?" she said, pretending to be hurt. She grabbed her white bomber jacket from the closet and rummaged through the pile of boots.

"Where're you going?" Gatomon called out, but Kari was already out the door and running down the sidewalk.

"I'll be back, guys! I'm going to Mimi's!" she yelled.

Wizardmon laughed as he took a seat on the couch. "You 2 are a lot alike, you know," he couldn't help but grin. Gatomon sighed and sat down beside him. "She's so crazy sometimes, all that energy." she laughed.

There was silence, and Wizardmon sighed contently.

"I really like being with you, Gatomon." He blushed feverishly and hoped he hadn't sounded too lame.

Gatomon smiled. "Well, I _love _being with you," she replied, and Wizardmon's blush got bigger. "You know, you blush a lot." She laughed.

Wizardmon blushed even more and stared at the TV. "I guess, I just get like that around you." He looked to her surprised face and quickly added, "It's a good thing, though."

Gatomon was silent for a moment.

"Okay," She replied with a shy smile. Wizardmon picked up the remote from the side table. "Wanna watch some TV?"

"Sure," she said sleepily, resting her head on his arm. She was exhausted.

* * *

Kari was breathing heavily by the time she arrived at Mimi's. She needed some advice from someone, _anyone_, and her usual consultant was too busy flirting like a pro to pay any attention to her. She smiled though, when she remembered the smile on Gatomon's face when the two had come back from lunch. They're so adorable, she thought happily. I hope things go well between them.

She rang the doorbell at least 3 times before she head Mimi screaming from upstairs. "PALMON!! CAN YOU GET THE DOOR, PLEASE??"

Kari rolled her eyes and smiled. Thank god Mimi's parents had brought her back to visit for two weeks. Kari didn't know what she would've done without her.

She heard the door click open and Palmon was there to greet her. "Hi, Kari!" she said merrily. Kari kneeled down and gave her a hug. "Hey, Palmon! Is Mimi not in a good mood or something?" Palmon sighed and glanced upstairs.

"She's just upset because she ended up being allergic to this disgusting banana kiwi face mask she bought the other day. She's all red and blotchy." Palmon laughed. "I don't see why you would want to put fruit on your face in the first place!" Kari stared at Palmon. Don't worry; I'm sure she won't mind seeing you, come on in,"

Kari was a bit doubtful, but she followed Palmon into the house. This was an emergency, and if there was anything Mimi loved, it was fashion & boys.

When Kari arrived to Mimi's room, she was bent over her dresser, fussing over her face in the mirror. She looked close to tears. "Er…Mimi??" Kari asked hesitantly.

Mimi spun around and gasped. "Kari!" She ran to hug her friend, & Kari returned the hug. "What brings _you _over?"

Kari blushed. "Well, it's about TK…" she began. Mimi squealed. "Oooh, sounds juicy! Sit down!" Kari took a seat on the pink, fluffy bed and held a fuzzy white cushion to her chest. "W-well…we're going on a date tonight."

Mimi's jaw dropped.

"Wait wait!! Well it's not exactly a _date_… he just asked to hang out, that's all."

Mimi stared at her. "Well DUH, if he asks you to hang out on Valentine's Day it's a DATE!" Mimi grinned. "So, where are you two going?"

Kari shrugged. "The movies, I guess?"

Mimi nodded her head. "Mm, I see," she paused. "So, what are you gonna wear??" Kari looked at her, exasperated. "That's why I'm here!" Mimi clapped her hands. "Oh my god, you came to the right place." Kari laughed. "Of course I did, oh great Queen of Fashion." She got down on her knees and placed her arms out in front of her on the ground.

Mimi laughed. "Ahh, no need for flattery." She smiled. "Did you want to borrow something, or should we head back to your house?"

Kari stood up and blushed. "Well, I was kinda hoping to borrow something from you…all my stuff is so…boring." Mimi laughed, and walked over to her closet, revealing an assortment of dresses, tops, skirts, and many, _many_ shoes.

"What, did you bring your whole wardrobe back with you guys??" Kari asked in astonishment.

Mimi looked at Kari like she was retarded. "Of course not, silly!! This is my vacation stuff." Kari put her head in her hands and sighed. "So, whaddya got for me?" Mimi thought for a moment, and pulled out a short, black dress with spaghetti straps and a plunging neckline. It was uh, quite scandalous.

Kari stared at Mimi, appalled that she could even _own _such a thing. "Mimi! We're going to the movies, not to a ball! And look at that thing, I'm only 12! I'm gonna look like a total –"

Mimi gasped. "Okay okay, watch your language, missy!" she paused and looked Kari up and down. "You'd need some boobs to properly fill out that dress, anyways." Kari shot her the death glare and Mimi laughed. "I'm KIDDING!" She smiled and tapped her chin, thinking.

She carefully scanned through the rack of clothes, and pulled out a longer, more demure dress. It was bubblegum pink, Kari's favourite colour, and had 3/4 sleeves. There was a silver chain belt that wrapped around the hip. Cute, but not too formal. Kari mouth opened in bewilderment.

"I love it!" Kari exclaimed, and took the dress from Mimi's hands. "Go on & try it, hun." Mimi said. Kari nodded and 3 minutes later, she was in the dress. It felt so pretty and soft against her porcelain skin. "Wow…it's beautiful." Kari sighed breathlessly.

Mimi looked proud of herself. "You can have it, if you want. I'm into black, now." Kari smiled. "Thanks so much, Mimi."

"Don't mention it," she said to her friend. Mimi went back into her closet and pulled out a pair of flat black suede boots. "These would look adorable with it." Kari thanked her again, and took the boots. It was already 4!

* * *

Kari arrived home to see Wizardmon and Gatomon, in deep slumber on the couch. Wizardmon had his arm over one side of the couch, and one leg was dangling off the edge. Gatomon was underneath his other arm, cuddled under his head, and the two looked very peaceful. Some cheesy romance movie was playing on the TV.

Kari laughed quietly. "That is _so _cute," she thought to herself. She tiptoed upstairs, trying not to wake the 2 lovebirds.

It didn't work, though. Gatomon's ears flinched, and she purred as she was aroused from her sleep. She stretched, and accidentally dug her sharp claws into Wizardmon's chest. Hard.

"Urrgghh… Gatomonnnn…" he said groggily. And a bit annoyed.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

Wizardmon winced from the pain and rubbed his eyes. "Don't worry about it." He stretched and looked to the clock. "Wow, it's almost 4:30 already," he thought out loud.

Gatomon sighed. "I know. The day went by so quickly." That wasn't good for Wizardmon, however. He still hadn't thought of a way to give the ring to Gatomon, and it was getting late to think of an idea.

Gatomon raised herself from Wizardmon's chest and looked him in the eyes. "How's your Valentine's Day been so far?" she smiled.

Wizardmon smiled back. "Good of course, because I was able to spend it with you." Gatomon blushed and rested her head on his shoulder, and opened her mouth to say something.

At that moment, Kari came noisily bounding down the stairs, wearing her dress and with a silver tote bag in hand.

Both Wizardmon and Gatomon turned to look at her, and Gatomon looked pissed.

Kari looked confused, and then smirked. "Ohh, sorry guys. And _jeez_ Gatomon, I didn't mean to ruin the moment." She smiled knowingly at Wizardmon & he smiled back. "Kari, where are you going??" Gatomon asked curiously.

She blushed. "Just out."

Gatomon eyed her suspiciously, and Wizardmon just looked flat out confused.

"Oh, Kari," Wizardmon began. "I have something to ask you…in private." Kari looked at him, puzzled. "Yeah, sure." Gatomon looked at Wizardmon, and gave him a look that said, "where the hell are you going?"

"I'll be right back, Gatomon," he assured her.

Wizardmon hauled Kari to the kitchen. "I've gotta ask you something," he began. "Well, I didn't think you dragged me over her to play tic-tac-toe or something." Kari answered, laughing at her own joke.

Wizardmon looked at her, exasperated. "Kari. I'm being serious, please."

"I'm sorry, Wizardmon. What's up?"

"Listen, what do I do about Gatomon?! I still haven't told her."

Kari looked at him, perplexed. "Still? Then what did you do at lunch??"

Wizardmon stared at her. "Uh, we ate lunch."

Kari slapped her forehead.

"Well, I was going to, but it was so crowded! It didn't feel _just_ right."

Kari stopped to think, and she gasped.

"Why don't you take her to the Digital World? The weather is probably awesome there right now," she exclaimed. "Take her out to that lake, the one near Primary Village! It's beautiful there."

Wizardmon thought about it for a moment. "That's perfect. There's a really nice view of the sunset from there." He smiled at Kari. "Thanks so much, for everything, Kari."

She grinned and handed Wizardmon her D3. "Don't mention it!" Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Kari gasped.

"TK!" she exclaimed happily. "Sorry Wizzie, but now I've got my own Valentine to worry about." She gave him a friendly hug. "Good luck. But, I know you won't be needing it." He smiled as Kari ran to answer the doorbell.

She opened the door, and said hello. TK's jaw almost dropped when he saw Kari. "Wow…hey Kari." he began, his mind racing. "You look so pretty tonight." Kari blushed. "I mean, not that you don't _always_ look pretty." He blushed back. "Thanks. You're looking nice yourself," she smiled. "Heh, thanks." From the couch, Gatomon was smirking to herself. _I knew it! So obvious those two were going out, _she thought.

_I'm _sooo _not leaving her alone about this tonight._

Kari turned around and waved. "Later guys, I'm out! Tell mom & dad I'm out with TK." And with that, the two were gone.

Wizardmon came & sat beside Gatomon on the couch. "What did you have to ask Kari?" she questioned. "Oh, it was nothing." He looked at her confused expression and laughed nervously. "So, I was just wondering...if you wanted to take a visit back to the Digital World. We could watch the sunset together, if you wish..." He waited anxiously for her response.

"That sounds amazing. Let's go."

* * *

It was a beautiful, sunny evening in the Digital World. The joyous laughter of young Digimon could be heard in the distance, and nothing in the world could wipe the beam off Wizardmon's face as he and Gatomon walked hand in hand to a huge willow tree.

"Things have changed so much here," Gatomon said, as they sat down together in the shade.

"I know…" Wizardmon sighed. "The way things were meant to be. Untainted and free of evil." There was silence as the pair gazed out to the tinted clouds, and Gatomon subtly slipped her paw back into Wizardmon's hand. He blushed slightly.

"I wish…" Gatomon began, but stopped herself. Wizardmon peered at her curiously.

"What do you wish, Gatomon?" he asked.

She sighed, and looked down to her feet. "I just wish we had had the chance…to share moments like this before, that's all." Wizardmon seemed taken back for a bit, but he smiled and put his arm around her.

"I agree. But we have all the time in the world now. That's what matters, right?"

Gatomon could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "Gatomon…don't cry for me anymore." he said, and put both his arms around her, but it was too late. They felt warm and uncomfortable as they ran like a stream down her face.

"I just, I just missed you so much," she explained.

"I–I didn't think I would ever see you again."

She buried her head into his ragged clothing, and he held her tighter, trying to stop her throbbing. "I'm not going anywhere this time - I promise," he whispered into her ear. He meant it.

Wizardmon wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked into her wet, azure eyes.

"And I've always kept my promises, haven't I?"

Gatomon laughed quietly, and nodded.

"You have." she said, smiling.

The sun was beginning to set, and it cast a gorgeous glow onto the lake below. Oranges, purples, and pinks lit up the cerulean sky. Wizardmon put his hand into his pocket, and fiddled with the ring. _It was either now or never_, he told himself.

"Gatomon…" he murmured softly. She raised her head and tilted it to the side.

"Yes?"

Wizardmon's heart was pumping so hard, he could hear it beating like a drum in his ears.

"I…I have something, for you."

Gatomon smiled with intrigue.

"Okay..." she said tentatively.

He took a breath, and slowly pulled the ring from his pocket. Gatomon let out a small gasp.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He smiled, and slipped the silver ring onto her tail. The entire moment was so…magical. The ring drifted down her tail, as if it had always belonged there, and there was a tinkle as it hit her gold holy ring.

Gatomon felt light-headed. It was so beautiful…

"Th-thank you, so much." She was trying hard not to cry. "I love it."

He grinned, although Gatomon couldn't see it.

"I'm glad you do…I've had it for a long time. I just never had the nerve to give it to you, so I hoped one day, I would gather the courage." He blushed, and Gatomon did too. There was another pause, as Wizardmon thought. This wasn't nearly as awkward as he thought it would have been.

Suddenly, he heard Kari's reassuring voice in his ears…

_**Why won't you tell her?**_

"There's something else I've been meaning to let you know…" he began.

Gatomon looked at him with her stunning, sapphire eyes, and put her face closer to his. "What is it?" she purred sensually.

Wizardmon felt his head getting hot, his mouth was dry. He gazed at her longingly. He knew this was who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He was sure of it.

This was what they called…love.

"I - I love you."

Gatomon was speechless. Speechless, but happy.

No, not happy.

Blissful.

Wizardmon sighed dejectedly. Maybe this had been a mistake, he thought. What if he had just ruined their friendship, forever? He opened his mouth to speak, but Gatomon smiled, and threw her tiny arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Wizardmon," she gushed.

"Everything about you"

He felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. If they hadn't been sitting down, he was sure he would've fainted right there and then.

"Don't leave me again, okay? I don't know what I would do without you. I _need_ you, so much more than you'll ever know."

Gatomon wiped a salty tear that was trickling down her cheek, and looked Wizardmon straight in the eyes. She was used to having to read his emotions through them, and he seemed to be relieved.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "I'm here for you now. But you know that if I had to, I would die for you again." He managed a smile. "I will do anything to protect you, Gatomon."

She knew this was true, and that was what scared her.

He reached to pull down his cloak and Gatomon's heart skipped a beat. _Am I dreaming_? she thought, as she absent-mindedly moved forward and pressed her mouth against his.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Wizardmon was genuinely happy.

He pulled apart slightly from Gatomon and they both smiled. Gatomon's head was spinning with euphoria. She didn't want the kiss to end. She purred again, ever so softly, & it sent shivers down the wizard's spine.

"I love it when you do that." he said, smiling mischievously.

Gatomon laughed and kissed him again, embracing the feel of his cool skin against her fur.

By now, night-time had fallen across the Digital World.

"So, you think we should head back now?" Wizardmon said, pulling back up his cloak.

Gatomon blinked. She really didn't want to…she could spend the rest of the night with Wizardmon, just laying beside him and gazing at the alluring stars. She wanted to properly catch up on those many years they had been apart; their compassions exposed underneath the night sky.

"Alright…if you want." she answered, sounding disappointed.

Wizardmon cocked his head to the side. "What's the matter?"

"I just – I don't really feel like going back right now." She hoped she didn't sound too whiny, but she wanted so bad to just be alone with him.

Wizardmon stared at her for a moment. "Me neither," he laughed. With a content sigh, he rested himself against the trunk of the willow tree, and Gatomon cuddled up next to him. Wizardmon put his arm around her and brought her in close, feeling the warmth of her little body pressed against him. Her two tail rings shone majestically in the moonlight. She hoped they didn't do anything _too _naughty tonight; it was the first date, after all.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she whispered, and for the next few moments they silently enjoyed each other's company, the cool breeze whistling through the branches.

* * *

It was 10:00 at night, back in the Real World. Wizardmon was fast asleep in his room, & Gatomon and Kari were perched on their bed, discussing the day's events.

"OKAY, SPILL IT!" Kari exclaimed, bubbling with excitement. "I've waited long enough! Just _what _happened between you and that adorable wizard of yours?"

Gatomon laughed. "I don't think so! You tell me what happened between _you _and 'Mr. Perfect??' Did you…kiss him?"

Kari stopped and looked at her Digimon, blushing intensely.

Gatomon gasped. "Oh my gosh, you did! How was it?"

Kari was dangerously red. "It was nothing…really. NOW, what happened with Wizardmon??"

Gatomon wasn't gonna let her get off that easy. "How about, you tell me what I wanna know, & then I'll tell you."

Kari sighed. "Okay, so it was like this." She fell backwards onto the bed. "Gatomon, he is _the _best kisser ever."

Gatomon laughed and laughed and laughed. She thought she was gonna die.

"But Kari, it was your first kiss! How do you even know?!"

Kari shrugged and sighed gleefully. "I don't know, and I don't care either. It was amazing, nevertheless." Gatomon smiled. She was happy for her.

"I bet you guys didn't even pay the tiniest bit of attention to the movie, did you."

Kari laughed. "I don't even remember what the stupid thing was called." Gatomon rolled her eyes.

"So, what else happened? Like, what happened before he kissed you?" Kari thought for a moment. "Kay, this is what happened."

"We were leaving the theatre, and I'm like, super cold. Shaking and trembling and stuff."

Gatomon interrupts her. "You did that on purpose, didn't you."

Kari went silent, then smiled deviously. "Maaaaybe?" Gatomon laughed.

"Then TK asks me, 'Are you okay?' and I'm like, oh just a bit cold, that's all."

"Then, it starts snowing, and a snowflake comes and lands on my nose, and he laughs and says how cute I am." Kari winked at Gatomon. "I _am_ pretty cute, aren't I?"

Gatomon laughed. "KARI! Continue the story!!"

"Okay okay! So yeah, he's saying how I'm cute and then _another _snowflake lands on my nose, and we both laugh. And I go, my nose is freezing now, and he says 'Well, let me warm it up for you."

_How corny, _Gatomon thought, and she chuckled to herself.

"I know, he's sooo cute right? So, he kisses me on the nose, and I giggle. And then…I just kinda tilt my head so that our lips are barely touching and…" Kari sighed. "The rest is history." Gatomon fell off the bed, giggling.

"Hey, what's so amusing?!"

Gatomon smiled and climbed back on the bed. "Sorry, it was just really funny. Cute, though. And, Davis is gonna kill you. Or TK, whoever he gets his hands on first." Kari laughed. "Ahh, I'm not worried about him." She was more worried about what her crazy brother would say about all this...or better yet, what he would do to TK…

"Okay, I held up to my end of the deal!" She yelled. "What_ happened?!"_ Gatomon smiled. "Well, today was the best day of my life," she began. Kari gasped as her gaze fell on Gatomon's tail. "Gatomon, _what _is that?!" she asked anxiously. "Is that…is that an engagement ring??" Gatomon shushed her. "Calm down! No, he didn't ask me to marry him. It was the next best thing, though."

Kari smiled. "Well, either way, it's beautiful. May I look?"

Gatomon nodded, and Kari slipped it off of her tail.

"Aww, how adorable." Kari said. "It says, 'You are my everything'. Gatomon gasped. "It does?? Where?"

Kari sighed and rolled her eyes. "You didn't even look at your own ring?"

Gatomon ignored her and took the ring. Indeed, inscripted on the inside was, 'Gatomon, you are my everything." Tears sprung to her eyes.

"That's so sweet…" she said. Kari giggled. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have even known…" Gatomon laughed and hit her on the arm. "Whatever."

"So, tell me what happened! You guys must've kissed, didn't you?" Gatomon sighed happily and explained to Kari what happened as they watched the sunset together, from the tears to the embrace, to the thrill of their kiss.

Kari was silent. "Wow, how romantic. I wish I could have been there! Talk about a Kodak moment," she laughed. "Is he a good kisser? I mean, his mouth is all stitched up and stuff."

Gatomon laughed. "The kiss was just incredible." There was silence, and the two sighed in sync.

"Well Gatomon, do you still hate Valentine's Day?" she asked.

Gatomon shook her heard and smiled. "I think all my Valentine Day's will be absolutely amazing from now on."

She closed her eyes and smiled. "Thanks Kari, for being my Cupid."

_End_

_--_

**Eh, I hope that wasn't _too _horrible. Reviews please? -smiles-**


End file.
